I Have Waited For Hundreds of Years
by hayley.moses
Summary: Every year. On that day. I go back. Holy Rome... Where are you?


This year, like every year. On that day.

I go back. I go back to that place.

With a box of sweets in my hands. I wait.

When my feet get tired, when my head feels heavy and I want to sleep. I wait.

When Mr. Austria tells me to go home. I wait.

When they tell me he won't be coming back. I wait.

When fratello comes to get me. I wait.

I made a promise. I made a promise... but.. Who was it to again?

* * *

"Italy. Italy, wake up."

I look up and it's little me.

"Acknowledge me."

"Little me... Why are you crying?"

"Acknowledge me!"

"What? Little me I don't understand.."

Little me keeps crying and yelling over and over _Acknowledge me! Acknowledge me! Acknowledge me! Acknowledge me Italy! _

"Do you even remember who you're waiting for? Do you remember? Acknowledge me! Acknowledge me and remember! Do you remember Italy? Acknowledge me and remember! Remember Holy Rome! Acknowledge me! Acknowledge me!"

Little me keeps crying and screaming.

"But.. Little me.. I can't... I won't remember.."

"Remember! Remember Italy! _Acknowledge me!" _

"No! I won't! I don't want to remember! I don't want to be lonely anymore! I don't want to be sad anymore! I don't want to remember him!" I'm yelling and crying and I don't understand, what was it... what was it that I didn't want to remember? Or... was it a who?

"Acknowledge me!"

"No! I won't acknowledge you! I won't! I told myself I wouldn't!"

What am I fighting so hard for? I don't remember. I can't remember.

"Acknowledge me Italy! Acknowledge me! Remember! Remember Holy Roman Empire!"

"No!" I'm screaming, screaming at little me. "No! I don't want to remember him! Let me wait in peace! That's all I want! I want to forget! Forget you! Forget him! Forget everything!"

Little me falls to his knees and cries. Crying and crying, loud choking sobs, rubbing at his eyes every so often. "Remember Italy! Please... Please acknowledge me... Acknowledge me Italy..."

"Little me... I don't.. Please, I don't want to remember... I don't want to remember Ho..ly Rome... I-I love... Holy Rome.."

I... I can't stop crying. Horrible, body-wracking sobs that come out of nowhere and won't go away. I hold out my arms and little me comes and falls into them. The two of us crying as one person, while the feeling of someone looking down at us sadly permeates the atmosphere. Together we say over and over, _Holy Rome Holy Rome please come back Holy Rome _

I have waited hundreds of years. Hundreds upon hundreds of years for you Holy Rome.

"I will wait for you Holy Rome, with lots of sweets! No matter how long it takes! I will wait for you! I love you Holy Roman Empire! I love you!"

Little me and I are crying and smiling and sobbing and wailing. I remember. I remember everything. And the more I remember the stronger the feeling of being looked down on sadly by someone grows. It's... It's... It's Holy Rome.

Holy Rome is smiling down at me. Looking after me every moment that he's gone.

With all my might I send a prayer to the heavens, _Please watch over me Holy Rome, keep me safe while I wait for you, you'll come back won't you? And when you do, I'll have sweets and love and happiness. We'll be happy Holy Roman Empire, we'll be happy I promise._

"Italy."

"Eh?"

Little me looks up and runs over to... over to Holy Roman... Em..pire. Little me is smiling and laughing, making me remember why I wanted to forget. It hurts. I hurt. It hurts so much. I look over at little me and cry with a smile on my face. I was so happy. _We _were so happy.

"Oh, Holy Rome... I miss you Holy Rome. Come back to me soon.."

"Italy. Italy. Big me!"

"What do you want little me?"

"Don't forget again!"

I look up and sigh, "Why shouldn't I? This hurts me too much."

"Because, if you forget then it won't make sense why you wait every year!"

"I will forget, and you know it."

Little me pats my cheek and says with a sad smile, "At least remember the happy parts!"

The tears begin to fall again and little me throws his arms around my neck while Holy Rome watches. _I miss you... I miss you Italy. _A soundless voice rings all around me saying,

_I love you Italy!_

_You make me happy Italy!_

_I miss you Italy!_

_I will come back for you Italy. I will come back soon. Even if soon means a hundred years, I will come back to you Italy. I promise! Will you wait for me Italy? _

The tears won't stop falling as I whisper, "I will wait for you. I will wait for a hundred thousand years. I will wait forever, so long as I get to see you Holy Rome."

Little me and Holy Rome walk away, going down Mr. Austria's walkway leaving me laying against the big oak tree that's been here for hundreds of years, crying.

"Good-bye, Holy Roman Empire... I'll see you soon.."

Everything fades to black and maybe... Maybe this is the end and I'll see Holy Rome again?

_I miss you so much Holy Rome. I love you so much Holy Rome. _

* * *

"Italy. Italy, wake up."

"I don't wanna forget..."

"Don't want to forget what? Italy, wake up."

I look up and it's... "Holy Rome?"

The more awake I am the easier it is to see that it's just Germany looking down at me and shaking my shoulders gently. I try to remember what was going on before Germany was here and I can't, all I know is a name and a boy in a dark cloak and tunic. I can't help but cry, I remember small me yelling and that's all. The sobs come out thick and hoarse as these words circle through my mind over and over,

_I will come back for you Italy. I love you Italy. I miss you Italy._

I will wait for you. I will wait for you for a hundred years. I will wait for eternity.

I will wait until you come home... Holy Roman Empire.


End file.
